


Never work with Children or Animals

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Children, Demons, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-21
Updated: 2008-08-21
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Never work with Children or Animals

"They're _touching_ me!" Crowley hissed, staring down at the small children in horror.

"They just want your attention," Aziraphale said. "What did you want Crowley for, dear?" he said to the boy clutching at Crowley's kneecap.

"I need to wee," the boy said.

"Not my concern, kid," Crowley said, shaking him off so vigorously the boy shot across the room. Aziraphale made him land softly.

"I need to wee too!"

"Me too!"

Crowley and Aziraphale looked at each other wearily, then miracled every tiny bladder empty for the rest of the day. They gave up on pre-school souls after that.


End file.
